Ao encontro do Sr. Zuno! Descubram o paradeiro das Super Esferas do Dragão!
|Imagem = 280px |Título Inglês = To Lord Zuno! Ask About the Location of the Super Dragon Balls! |Título Japonês = ズノー様のもとへ！超ドラゴンボールのありかを聞き出せ！ |Título Rōmaji = Zunō-sama no Moto e! Sūpā Doragon Bōru no Arika o Kikidase! |Título Literal = |Série = |Saga = Saga Champa |Nº do Episódio (posição na saga) = 31 |Posição na saga =4 |Estreia no Japão = 14 de Fevereiro de 2016 |Estreia nos EUA = |Estreia no Brasil = |Episódio Anterior = Um ensaio para o Grande Torneio! Quem serão os outros dois membros?! |Episódio Posterior = Começa o torneio! Todos para o Planeta Sem Nome! }} Sumário thumb|left|Jaco destrói asteroides com o laser de sua nave Enquanto Jaco voa até a Terra para se encontrar com Bulma, ele é chamado pelo Quartel General da Patrulha Galáctica sobre alguém que fugiu de um restaurante sem pagar. O suspeito é um criminoso conhecido como "Geppu Man", e uma imagem dele aparece na nave de Jaco. Jaco não está interessado nisso, e reclama sobre como Bulma o chamou no seu precioso dia de folga. Ele, com raiva, começa a explodir vários asteroides no caminho, incluindo um estranho asteroide cristalino. Logo depois, ele recebe uma chamada direta do Quartel General, perguntando sobre explosões recentes na sua área. Acontece que Jaco sem querer destruiu um "Monumento Galáctico Natural"! Em pânico, Jaco diz que Geppu Man foi responsável, e promete persegui-lo e encontrá-lo logo. Finalmente chegando na Corporação Cápsula na Terra, Jaco fica com culpa no canto, triste pelos eventos inesperados. Bulma se pergunta se ele está com remorso por demorar tanto para aparecer, e Jaco culpa a ela por tudo isso, mas ela não sabe do que ele está falando. Ela pede para ele levá-la até o centro do universo, mas ele considera isso ridículo. A galáxia é incrivelmente grande, e o universo inteiro contém um número enorme de galáxias, então não tem como ele ir até o centro. Bulma pensa que alguém da Patrulha Galáctica pode saber, mas Jaco novamente protesta, explicando que a área de operações da Patrulha Galáctica é ilimitada à Via Láctea. Goku aparece, dizendo que não consegue localizar o ki do Supremo Senhor Kaioh. Parece que eles não podem depender da Patrulha Galáctica ou do Supremo Senhor Kaioh para ajudá-los. Jaco fica irritado por eles tratarem-no como um simples meio de conseguir as coisas, e quer ir embora. Bulma tenta usar seu charme para fazê-lo ficar, mas ele diz que ela é muito velha para que isso funciona, fazendo ela ficar com raiva. Porém, Jaco de repente se lembra de algo: num planeta não muito distante da Terra, mora uma pessoa estranha chamada "Zuno", que supostamente sabe de tudo... até da cor da cueca usada por alguém que ele nunca viu na vida. Bulma pensa que essa pessoa deve saber sobre as Super Esferas do Dragão, e pede que Jaco a leve para encontrá-lo. Do lado de fora, Bulma sobe na nave de Jaco e eles se preparam para sair. Vegeta avisa a Jaco para não fazer "graça" com Bulma, e quando Jaco responde com uma expressão indicando que acha a ideia absurda, Bulma fica com raiva com ele novamente. Depois que a nave sai, Goku e Vegeta discutem como ambos têm esposas com muita força de vontade. Vegeta explica que é por causa de seu sangue Saiyajin; e todas as mulheres Saiyajins eram como Chichi e Bulma. No espaço, Jaco fica chocado ao saber sobre as Super Esferas do Dragão e a luta contra o Sexto Universo. Ele quer ir assistir, e Bulma diz que tudo bem, e ele também pode trazer sua namorada. Jaco de repente não fala nada, e Bulma descobre que eles se separaram. Quando Bulma ri, Jaco retalia fazendo a nave voar muito rápido, deixando ambos doentes. Jaco diz que Bulma ficou mais velha, fazendo ela ficar com raiva novamente, mas ele explica que quer dizer que ela mudou muito desde que ele a conheceu. Ele tem um flashback de quando Bulma era uma criança, e estava voando na nave de Jaco, enquanto ele e Tights estavam assistindo de lado. Graças ao intelecto de Bulma, ela foi capaz de voar na nave mesmo sendo tão jovem. Jaco diz que com sua inteligência e capacidade de pilotar, ele acha que ela poderia ser um bom membro da Patrulha Galáctica. Porém, Bulma diz que embora isso poderia ser divertido, ela está satisfeita sendo esposa de Vegeta e mãe de Trunks. Os dois finalmente chegam no planeta de Zuno, e se aproximam de sua mansão. Os quatro assistentes de Zuno saem para cumprimentá-los, mas dizem que Zuno está com a agenda completamente cheia, e não poderão encontrá-lo por sete anos. Bulma oferece pagar o quanto quiserem, mas não é possível. Então, alguém com uma reserva aparece: o criminoso Geppu Man! Ele esperou sete anos, e agora finalmente sua vez chegou. Jaco o reconhece, e pensa que se ele o capturar agora, então ele pode usar seu horário com Zuno. Geppu Man também reconhece o símbolo da Patrulha Galáctica na roupa de Jaco, e considera fugir, mas está relutante de ter que desistir da consulta que esperou sete anos. Jaco também hesita, pensando que se Geppu Man for preso, a investigação pode revelar que não foi ele que destruiu o monumento natural. Geppu Man acha que Jaco não o reconhece, e tenta entrar. Bulma diz que tudo bem; eles só devem rezar para que Beerus estava apenas brincando quando disse que iria desejar que todo o mundo fosse destruído. Ouvindo isso, Jaco finalmente entra em ação: ele pede para Geppu Man esperar. Geppu Man entra em pânico, e pega um dos assistentes como refém. Jaco diz que pegar alguém de refém é um crime mais grave que fugir sem pagar do restaurante, mas Geppu Man diz que o trabalho de sua vida é fugir de restaurantes. Ele ia perguntar a Zuno como continuar fazendo isso sem nunca ser pego, então ele não pode ser capturado antes disso. Jaco então levanta seu polegar, e diz que está medindo a distância entre ele e Geppu Man. Desta distância, ele pode derrotar Geppu Man antes que ele tenha a chance de puxar o gatilho. Geppu Man não acredita nisso, mas conforme disse, Jaco rapidamente o derrota. Gratos, os assistentes deixam que Jaco e Bulma vejam Zuno ao invés de Geppu Man. Dentro, Zuno diz que ele responderá qualquer questão... mas primeiro eles devem dar o "tributo". Jaco beija Zuno na bochecha, e Zuno diz que ele sendo homem, ele pode perguntar apenas uma questão. Jaco mostra o conhecimento de Zuno lhe perguntando sobre o tamanho do busto de Bulma. Zuno rapidamente diz que é atualmente 83,4 cm, embora eles tinham 87 cm antes que os peitos começaram a cair. Bulma fica irritada, mas beija Zuno na bochecha e Zuno diz que ela pode perguntar três questões, pois mesmo sendo mulher, ela tem meia-idade e não é do seu tipo. Bulma acidentalmente gasta sua primeira questão perguntando se uma mulher bonita como ela realmente só ganha duas questões a mais que um homem. Tentando ser mais cuidadosa, sua segunda pergunta é para Zuno explicar tudo sobre as Super Esferas do Dragão. thumb|left|Bulma anota o que Zuno lhe disse Zuno começa um longo discurso monótono, nunca paranado, e Bulma rapidamente pega um caderno e começa a anotar. De acordo com Zuno, as Super Esferas do Dragão, também conhecidas como Esferas do Desejo, foram criadas no 41º Ano do "Calendário Divino", pelo Deus Dragão Zalama. Elas são esferas perfeitas, com diâmetro de 37196,2204 km, amarelas claro com estrelas de número um ao sete. Estas estrelas têm um design especial que permite que se pareçam com estrelas não importa o ângulo que sejam vistas, e Zalama obteve uma patente para este design no 42º Ano do Calendário Divino. Os Universos 6 e 7 juntos contém um total de sete Super Esferas do Dragão, e quando todas estão juntas, a pessoa deve usar o "idioma dos deuses" para pedir que o "dragão dos deuses" para realizar seu desejo. Isso deve ser falado numa maneira específica e brega. Após o desejo ser realizado, as Super Esferas do Dragão novamente se espalham pelos dois universos. Zuno termina seu discurso. Jaco pergunta a Bulma se ela entendeu alguma coisa, pois ele não entendeu nada. Bulma pede um esclarecimento de Zuno: os Universos 6 e 7 juntos contém um total de apenas sete Super Esferas? Zuno confirma que sim, e com isso, as três questões de Bulma se acabam. Bulma protesta, pois ainda havia muito que ela queria perguntar, como se eles realmente deviam falar desse jeito brega para chamar o dragão. Mas não tem jeito; os assistentes de Zuno mandam Bulma e Jaco embora, e eles voam de volta para a Terra, brigando pelo caminho. De volta na Terra, Goku, Vegeta, e Piccolo ficam sabendo o que aconteceu. Vegeta nota que se as Super Esferas do Dragão se espalham por ambos os universos e Champa já tem seis, então ele deve ter entrado no Sétimo Universo para juntá-las. Beerus ficará com raiva ao descobrir isso. thumb|Geppu Man preso na nave de Jaco Jaco diz a Bulma que tem coisas importantes para fazer, e tem que ir embora. Como presente, Bulma lhe dá bastante leite e queijo. Grato, Jaco diz que Bulma não deve ser uma mulher ruim apesar de tudo. Vegeta pergunta se Jaco se engraçou com Bulma, e Bulma o provoca dizendo que está com ciúmes. Enquanto Jaco vai embora, Goku diz que Jaco lhe disse como os peitos de Bulma estão caindo, fazendo ela ficar com raiva novamente. No espaço, Jaco pensa para si que devia ter perguntado para Zuno sobre como compensar por destruir o monumento natural, pois um pedido de desculpas escrito provavelmente não resolverá...